


【BS】目光

by shal303



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 貝爾知道，史庫瓦羅的眼裡從沒有過他的身影。
Relationships: Belphegor/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 1





	【BS】目光

從貝爾初來乍到之時，他就感覺到了史庫瓦羅的冷漠和排外。史庫瓦羅淡淡瞥了他一眼，那時的史庫瓦羅還是一頭俐落的短髮，自斷左手擊敗劍帝的他渾身充斥著暴戾之氣，卻又格外脆弱，彷彿一碰就會碎。

「小孩子能有什麼用。」

「哎呀，小史庫不要這麼冷淡嘛。」  
無視試圖打圓場的魯斯里亞，史庫瓦羅徑直走過他們，暴力地踹開門後大步走出。

貝爾轉過頭，斜眼瞪視著史庫瓦羅的背影，透過厚重的瀏海。

「跩什麼嘛。」  
他輕聲嘟噥著，手上的小刀洩憤似地插上厚實的木門，引起魯斯里亞的驚呼。

他們的第一印象差勁透頂。

#

從那以後，他們之間算是結下了樑子。

貝爾把目標轉移到了史庫瓦羅身上，他會趁史庫瓦羅快步經過時伸出腳嘗試絆倒他，會在史庫瓦羅喝水時從後面狠狠撞上他的背，嗆得史庫瓦羅一陣猛咳。

「喂！你這臭小鬼又是哪根筋不對了！！！」  
史庫瓦羅總會怒吼著要他別亂來，除此之外，沒有懲罰更沒有報復。

這算是被徹底當成小孩子的惡作劇嗎。貝爾嘟嘴，略微不滿地把史庫瓦羅咖啡一口氣喝乾。

「臭小鬼是你喝光了我的咖啡嗎！！！」

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。貝爾只是嘻笑著。

史庫瓦羅怒瞪了他一眼，轉頭泡咖啡去了。

#

搖籃事件過後，XANXUS陷入了漫長的冰封期，而史庫瓦羅也變得沉默，他不再動不動衝貝爾怒吼，轉而獨自一人悶在房內不知道在想些什麼。

史庫瓦羅的轉變讓貝爾有些不適，為了沖淡那奇怪的感覺，貝爾於是變本加厲地捉弄史庫瓦羅。

「幹什麼你這小鬼！給我差不多一點！！」終於，到達臨界值的史庫瓦羅再也無法忍受貝爾恣意的欺凌，他憤怒地揮舞著長劍，劍身在空氣中劃出唰唰聲響，充滿了威脅意味。

「嘻嘻嘻，王子還是比較喜歡大吼大叫的鯊魚。」

貝爾仰著頭，燦爛地對史庫瓦羅說。

史庫瓦羅一愣，手裡的劍停下了動作，好一會兒才聽明白了貝爾話裡的關心。  
「抱歉啊，這陣子讓你擔心了。」他卸下了長劍，戴著手套的義肢撫上貝爾的小腦袋，動作輕柔地揉了揉。

「嘻嘻，王子才不會擔心笨鯊魚呢。」  
那孩子依然嘴硬著，卻沒有推開史庫瓦羅的手。

這是他們第一次和解。

從那以後，他們的關係不再如剛開始一般惡劣，史庫瓦羅心血來潮時甚至會允許貝爾枕在他的大腿上。

#

八年過去了，說長不長，說短不短。

貝爾從只會流口水的幼稚小鬼成長為花樣年華的青少年，史庫瓦羅的頭髮也在這八年間長至腰間，長髮稍稍斂去了他的戾氣，卻也不會讓他看上去像個女人。

貝爾比八年前更黏著史庫瓦羅了。

貝爾知道，史庫瓦羅有時還是會隻身一人前往彭哥列的地下牢房，默默注視著XANXUS被冰封的身影。

史庫瓦羅從沒有忘記XANXUS，貝爾明白，不管怎麼吸引史庫瓦羅注意，史庫瓦羅的目光始終放在XANXUS身上。

#

那一天，XANXUS甦醒了。

剛好那天貝爾悶得發慌，纏著史庫瓦羅陪他玩牌，牌局進行到一半時，只差一些貝爾就能看到了勝利女神的微笑，直到史庫瓦羅被人從後方用重物狠砸了腦袋。

「XANXUS！」

史庫瓦羅不用回頭也知道身後那人是誰，他情緒高漲，不知道是憤怒還是興奮，高聲地喊出那人的名字。

貝爾默默注視著他們，原先揚起的嘴角不知不覺已經垮下，手中的牌散落桌上，他悲哀地發現史庫瓦羅的眼裡不再有他。

XANXUS比他更喜歡欺凌史庫瓦羅，且比他還要來得暴力，XANXUS把觸手可得的物品全砸向了史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅的反應跟當年一樣，除了怒吼沒有多做額外舉動。

但當年他是被當成了孩子的惡作劇，如今呢？

#

史庫瓦羅抓著文件經過他身邊時，貝爾抓住了那頭銀髮。被向後的力量弄痛的史庫瓦羅轉過身來正想發怒，貝爾那一臉從未見過的陰鬱表情讓他稍稍斂了怒氣，難得耐心的問道。

「怎麼了貝爾，臉色不太好啊。」

「王子要笨鯊魚只看著我一人。」  
貝爾依然死死扯著史庫瓦羅的髮尾，就像是不願鬆開心愛玩具的孩子。

「真是個傻瓜小鬼……」

我早就已經，沒辦法習慣沒有你的生活了。

習慣性地摸上貝爾的金黃腦袋，史庫瓦羅卻什麼也沒有說出口。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪上的點文，寫完就放過來
> 
> BS給我的感覺就是，史庫瓦羅取代了貝爾雙親和兄長的角色，是八年間主要照顧貝爾的人。  
> 貝爾也從原先的討厭史庫漸漸地轉變成想吸引他的注意。  
> 然而貝爾對史庫的在意究竟是情人的喜歡還是孩子的佔有慾呢？


End file.
